1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cyclist protection apparatuses for vehicles and vehicles.
2. Related Art
Vehicles, such as automobiles, have the possibility of colliding with pedestrians moving outside the vehicles.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) Nos. 2010-012966 and 09-030368, a plurality of airbags are deployed in a flatly-arranged manner on the hood.
Thus, the airbags are deployed flat between the upper body of a pedestrian colliding with the front of the vehicle and the hood, thereby attenuating the impact.
Moreover, vehicles, such as automobiles, also have the possibility of colliding with, for example, cyclists riding on bicycles, in addition to pedestrians.
If a cyclist and an automobile collide with each other, there is a possibility that the protection apparatus according to JP-A Nos. 2010-012966 and 09-030368 cannot properly protect the cyclist due to the position of the cyclist's waist being high.
After the collision, the cyclist may fall up onto the hood of the automobile, have his/her waist caught on the hood, and then bounce up from the dented hood. In this type of collision, there is a possibility that the protection apparatus according to JP-A Nos. 2010-012966 and 09-030368 cannot sufficiently exhibit its function.